The Only Three Things I'll Ever Need
by theconsultingtardisbananaangel
Summary: Cas and Dean are stranded in the Impala with only some pies, some blankets, and each other.


The Only Three Things I'll Ever Need

"I'll take four of the half-pies please, one each of cherry, pecan, strawberry peach, and Oreos 'n' cream." Dean Winchester could barely keep himself from grabbing the pies and running away. Sam told him that he couldn't get more than two, but this bakery also sold half-pies. Genius idea, where Dean was concerned.

"What's the occasion?" The young man standing behind the counter had his eyebrows raised. He gathered up Dean's pies and took the credit card that he handed over.

"I'm having a party!" Dean lied smoothly. Stupid small towns; couldn't even buy some dessert without having one's motives questioned.

"Uh-huh," said the man as he put the pies in a plastic bag and handed it to Dean; warily, as if he thought that the hunter was a lunatic unworthy of baked goods.

"Well, I'd best be going," Dean remarked casually, his good mood unaffected by the suspicion. "Looks like a storm's brewing."

"Yes, quite." Dean was unsure whether he meant to agree that there was a storm coming on or that Dean should be leaving.

"Have a nice evening," he said, walking out into the pouring rain. Whistling, he made his way to the parking lot of a nearby playground, where he'd parked the Impala. As he passed the swing set, lightning flashed, followed directly by thunder. He began to run, taking care not to swing the bakery bag and its precious cargo. Finally he reached his car, and he scrambled to get into the backseat, where his bag, complete with towels, was stashed. Safe and sheltered, he set down the pie and began to rub his hair dry.

"Hello, Dean," came a voice beside him. He couldn't be bothered to jump anymore when the angel popped in unexpectedly. He'd gotten so used to the angel's near-constant company that it was weird when Cas wasn't right next to him.

"Hi, Cas. Just in time for pie." Dean grinned.

"You're soaking wet, Dean." Cas frowned. "We should go back to the motel."

"Wait just a sec." Dean grabbed his cell phone. "I gotta test something." He dialed Sam's number, to find that it was turned off.

"I don't understand," Cas said when Dean grinned and closed his phone.

"Sam never has his cell phone off, unless it's dead, he's dead, or he's brought some lucky lady back to his motel room. I saw him chatting up the receptionist earlier, and he's not dead, and I think he's kept it charged. How else could she call him?" Dean grinned as he watched Cas think.

"Oh. I get it. He wishes to..." Cas smiled lightly.

"Besides, the roads are unsafe during a storm. All those fallen trees and flooding roads and stuff," Dean pointed out, not caring about the gross exaggeration of conditions.

"We should get comfortable, then, if your motel room is being used." Cas disappeared briefly as Dean resumed drying off. He changed out of his jeans into a pair of Sam's hand-me-down sweatpants. Despite being far too short for Sam, they were still baggy and long on Dean. He put on a long-sleeved thermal shirt and was pulling on some warm, dry socks when the angel reappeared.

"Got enough blankets?" Dean laughed. The angel had apparently raided a Bed Bath & Beyond. He was weighed down with enough quilts, throws, and pillows to suit a small army.

"I wanted you to be warm," Cas said. "Put your stuff up front so I can spread these blankets out."

"You're adorable," Dean said fondly as he watched the angel wrestle with layer after layer of blankets. Finally the backseat of the Impala had been transformed into a cozy nest, with more blankets on the floor to be spread over top of them. More thunder crashed as Dean opened one of the pies.

"What type of pie is that?" Cas asked curiously.

"Pecan. It's really good." Dean fished around the glove compartment for the spare set of fast-food utensils, still wrapped in plastic, that he kept there for 'emergencies' like this.

"Can I try some?"

"Of course you can, silly." Dean took a bite of pie and then scooped some onto his spoon, holding it out to Castiel. Cas didn't take the spoon, but allowed himself to be fed like a baby. His eyes opened wide as he tasted the dessert.

It didn't take long for the pecan pie to be completely devoured. Finally, Cas lay back on the seat, closing his eyes. He took Dean's hand in a wordless invitation. The hunter happily complied, laying himself on top of the angel with a contented sigh. More thunder cracked overhead as Castiel spread more blankets over them.

"I love you, Cas," Dean murmured contentedly, burying his face in Castiel's chest, savoring the familiar scent.

"You too, Dean."

Several minutes passed in silence, Cas running a hand lazily through Dean's hair, until the human spoke again.

"I'm still cold," he whispered.

"I don't think the storm is going to cease any time soon," Cas pointed out.

"You know what might warm me up?" Dean asked, his voice a low growl reverberating through Cas's chest.

"If you're suggesting sexual relations-"

"Shut up." Dean pulled himself off of Cas. "I can't believe you think that of me," he continued in a mock-insulted tone.

"I assume, then, that you want to set fire to the seat cushions?" Cas replied sarcastically.

"No! I'd never do that to my baby. She's my one true love..." Dean stroked the side of the seat. "Oh wait, no, sorry. I forgot my other true love." Cas grinned.

"Really? What's your other true love?"

"Pie."

Castiel's smile visibly faltered.

"Well, then my true love is cheeseburgers," he shot back after a moment. Then they both dissolved into giggles. Lightning flashed, illuminating their mirthful faces.

"In all seriousness, though," Dean continued when they got their breaths back, "I have the only three things I'll ever need right here. My car, my pie, and my Cas."

Cas smiled broadly before pulling Dean back down again. They shut out the world and the storm in their own little boat, the Impala against the world. They had each other, and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
